Child's play
by Blackstorm808
Summary: A brief study of what Tara does when Pam's not home. You're never too old for fun.


**I promised to do a oneshot for a friend, sooooo I worked on this along with the new chapter of Amor. Thought I would share it. Happy New Year! :3**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tara's fingers drummed restlessly against the sofa arm as she contemplated about her current situation. She was sitting in the living room that Pam had so lavishly decorated, with nothing to do since it was Saturday and her current occupation only corralled her attention Monday through Friday. Her Maker had all but abandoned her to go shopping for some overpriced jewelry she didn't need which left Tara alone in the house with no one but herself for company. "The bitch doesn't need anymore white gold necklaces anyways." She muttered irritably as she glanced around the living room for the millionth time, hoping vainly for something interesting to capture her attention.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Pam knew Tara had a complex about sitting at home with nothing to do. But her lover also thought Tara's natural allure increased tenfold when she was angry, so sometimes her Maker purposely did things to get on her nerves—Like going on a five hour shopping spree, just so the ebony skinned woman could sit and simmer for a few hours. She sighed morosely, and let her fingers rest against the leather exterior of the couch. Rare quiet moments like this almost made her wish for some catastrophe to break the silence. She had gotten used to her life being a cacophony of explosions, and unrelenting chaos.

These peaceful moments were completely foreign to her.

And she had no one to call to ease her anxiety.

Every human relationship she'd fostered had deteriorated over the course of a century.

Lafayette, Sookie, her mother, time had managed to claim them all because humans just weren't durable enough to last for an eternity. It had been 100 years since the culmination of the war against the infected vampires, and the only person Tara truly had left was Pam. Since that dark time of death and despair, Her Maker had weathered a countless number of storms with her, and had stubbornly taken possession of Tara's heart while doing so.

And now Pam was hers.

And she was Pam's.

They coexisted in a place between perfect monogamy, and inherently flawed matrimony. There were times when they could barely to stand to be in the same room together, because they were both resolute in their beliefs and unwilling to compromise, but eventually Tara missed Pam's warmth, or Pam missed her touch and they managed to swallow their pride. Then there were other times that Tara was so entranced by Pam that she was scared to touch her, for fear that the blonde woman's existence would be as fleeting as a humans, if Tara allowed herself to come into contact with that sinfully soft skin.

It was a learning experience, being eternally tied to a woman that insisted she was the single most terribly wonderful thing that had ever happened to her. And Pam knew exactly the sort of power she wielded over Tara too. It's how the blonde had won the argument about them selling Fangtasia. It's how her Maker managed to convince her to go to Venice with her 50 years ago because the scenery was better, and it didn't reek of the piss and shit that Bon Temps seemed to cultivate. It's how Tara ended up traveling the world with Pam, and letting her lover traipse around every continent with no concerns holding her down except for Tara and what she was going to buy next.

Pam's extravagant sense of style was why every room in the mansion had been onerously decorated, to the point where it didn't even look like a home. It looked more like a museum of exotic artifacts. They even had two couches in the living room and innumerable amount of pillows resting on every cushion. Tara glared over at the piece of furniture across from her. She couldn't comprehend why they needed two couches of the exact same color and material furnishing the same room, but this was all Pam. Tara purposely stayed out of the decorating, because if it was up to her she would just push the couches together and make a bed for them to sleep on during the day.

Her eyes widened at the utter genius that had just enveloped her.

Carefully, Tara checked the time.

It was 3:00.

Pam left at 12:00.

She had about one hour to make this idea a reality. Getting up, she moved quickly to the other leather couch, using her superior strength to align it with the couch she had just been sitting on, and she pushed them together so they were perfectly symmetrical. She was careful to leave about 4 feet of space between them so she would have enough room to lay down. Next she began plucking pillows off the couches, she tossed them into the little valley of space she had created till the ground was all but invisible under the pillows she'd arranged on the floor.

The next step was for her to dart upstairs at a vampire speed, and liberate a large blanket from the closet. Not one to waste time, Tara practically glided up the steps, and quickly yanked a random blanket from the shelf it was resting on. She returned back to her half made fort, and carefully set the blanket over the two couches so it was protectively layered over the pillows. Smirking like a little kid, Tara crouched down, and crawled into the narrow space between the couches, and began to lounge happily on her assortment of pillows.

If she was a cat she would have been purring right then, as she reveled in the feeling of being sprawled out in her homemade cave She felt oddly content resting there among the luxurious pillows that were undoubtedly supposed to be for decoration instead of for a head rest. Sighing happily, Tara curled into the warmth, and she was for all intents and purposes cuddling with the pillows. The only thing that would make this moment more perfect is if Pam was with her. But even without her lover present, there was a giddy feeling that came with acting like a child, and it was washing over Tara in waves. She lay inert in her fort for an indeterminable amount of time, her eyes half lidded with lazy pleasure until the distant sound of the door opening and closing roused her from her half awake state.

Pam was home.

She heard some shuffling from outside the safety of her fort, and Tara buried deeper into the pillows as if the action would hide her from her lover's view. From her vantage point she could see Pam's feet crossing over to the kitchen and It sounded like Pam was putting her bags on the floor so she could display what she had bought. "Tara I know you heard me come in, what exactly are you doing?" The silky voice drawled, and the vintage pumps entered her field of vision again. She saw Pam freeze as she noticed the slight redecorating that had gone on in the living room, and was drawing her own conclusions about where Tara was. The younger vampire smiled as she heard a noisy sigh leave her lovers lips. "Please tell me you did not regress back to being a prepubescent 12 year old, and I will have to resort to finding you beneath this...ridiculous tent? I'm not a pedophile Tara, I don't sleep with children."

She could only imagine the distaste in Pam's expression as she said this, but Tara knew that beneath the annoyed facade her Maker was actually amused. Peeking out from her pillow fort, the ebony skinned woman sent her lover a brazen smile that was all teeth. "This is what happens when you leave me alone all day." Tara said simply, ignoring the implied threat that she wasn't getting any tonight because of her behavior. Pam loved to be ravished, and wouldn't deny herself the pleasure Tara offered just because she had spent the day lounging in a nest of pillows beneath her home made fort.

Pam rolled her eyes at her progeny's accusal. "Don't act like I am neglecting you. I left you alone for a_ few hours_. Then I come back and you're doing this dumb shit." She pointed to the pillow fort in disgust, but Tara recognized the familiar note of exasperation and fondness in her lover's tone, and when she looked up again the blonde haired woman had a small smile tugging on her lips. "Are you going to put our couches back the way they were anytime soon? I don't like you having a place to_ hide."_

Tara's inherent need to be stubborn flared up slightly at the prospect of demolishing her pillow fort. "I like them better this way, and who says I'm hiding? Maybe I'm just waiting for you to come down here with me." She said artfully turning Pam's words into a good thing. She was adamant about not moving, and since Pam wasn't doing anything important at the moment it was the perfect time to share her new invention with her Maker. All she had to do was maneuver the blonde woman into a corner where her pride was at stake whether she was in or out of the pillow fort.

After sharing a century of time with the woman in front of her she knew exactly what buttons to press too.

"There is no way in hell I'm crawling under that thing with you when we have a perfectly good bed upstairs." Pam reasoned, a defiant lilt at the end of her words. Tara chuckled, and sent her Maker a patient look.

"Well we're at an impasse then, because I'm not moving."

Pam stared at the ebony skinned woman in disbelief, and one slender eyebrow went up in question. "You know...It wouldn't take much effort for me to force you upstairs." She stated plainly, crossing her arms beneath her ample breasts as she considered the idea. Realistically all Pam had to do was say As your Maker I command you...and Tara would have no choice but to adhere to her whims, but they had decided ages ago that if Pam wanted a true victory she had to use other means to persuade her.

Brute force tended to be effective.

But not this time.

This time Tara was ready.

"I would like to see you try." Tara challenged her, knowing that the blonde woman couldn't resist the urge to dominate her. Shaking her head ruefully at her progeny's words, Pam had a moment of utter stillness before she was nothing more than a blur. In the time it took to blink her Maker had ripped the blanket away from the couches, and was in the process of yanking Tara to her feet. But the younger vampire was ready, instead of Pam having something to grasp, Tara grabbed the arm that was shooting towards her and pulled her Maker forward so she was plunging towards the pillows. Using Pam's own momentum, Tara wrestled her to the floor, and before the blonde woman could protest or break free from her grip, Tara had wove her arms around her lover's waist and twined their legs together so she was spooning her Maker. The struggle was over in a few seconds, and afterward they simply lay there, reveling in each others company like they did every day. Pam had not put nearly as much effort into resisting as she could have—Which told Tara that her lover didn't mind catering to her desires.

"...Are you happy now?" Pam asked, sending her a sly glance that said she had_ let _Tara win.

Finally, Tara got to enjoy her creation with the woman she adored.

Leaning forward so her lips were pressed against Pam's succulent skin, she placed a gentle kiss against her neck. "I'm ecstatic." She murmured.

One was never too old for this.


End file.
